Half Of A Whole
by Lobsters forever
Summary: People think a soul mate is your perfect fit but a true soul mate is the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention, so you can change your life. Dom Cobb/Ariadne One shot. Please Review.


Authors Note:

This struck me today while I was sitting outside.

I hope you enjoy it.

Half Of A Whole

_'People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.'_

xxx

"Ariadne was never a believer of destiny. She often ridiculed her peers for believing in that awful fairytale nonsense. It was quite extraordinary how much she loathed the idea of fate. The idea that every decision had already been made for her. The idea that she had no control over her life or her motives. It made her stomach sicken to the very core. But when she had met Domenic Cobb, her entire belief system had been disrupted.

It had just been an ordinary day. She had awoken quite normally, brushed her teeth normally and had even dressed herself in her tainted jeans and usual attire. She had decided to walk to school that day, crossing the same bridge she always did, to and from her College. The only situation that was different was that one simple _moment_.

Her friend Marianna had asked her for help with a design based on the Greek-Roman influence. She normally would have said 'yes' to such a request, but that day she had told her that she had had too much of her own work to do to help her. She had apologized about a dozen times and told her to call her later on that evening. Which she did, seven times to be precise. But when she had, Ariadne was too infested with the stranger she had met that late afternoon to even bother to pick up the calls.

When she was on her way to the Library, a student of average height had stopped her and told her that her favorite Proffessor was in need of her. She had bitten down on her bottom lip and aknowleged the student, following him towards the main corridor.

When she went down those stairs. That was when _everything _changed. She was introduced to _him_. The first feature she noticed on him were his eyes. They were a blue color that she had never met before. A type of clear blue that she could not describe. At first, he seemed like a normal thirty-something year old man. But no, that man grew into something completely different.

He opened her eyes (literally) to a world where anything was possible. A type of magical place where dreams could become reality. It was the type of thing she had always despised but to her surprise, when he showed her the power she possessed of pure creation, she was drawn not only to the new world he showed her, but to him.

Time had gone by and between his ex-wife and his obvious disatisfaction to the world around him, she had become even more drawn to him than she could ever comprehend. She wanted to know him. She wanted to understand what made him tick. He was a puzzle, her very own mystery and with every breath she took, she began to crave him.

After the Inception had become successful, she still craved him. She spent every waking hour thinking about him and every dreaming hour relishing in the memories they had created in the dream world together.

When she would wake in the morning, she would brush her teeth like normally and eat cereal for breakfast with Arthur and Eames at their apartment. She felt very much at home in Los Angeles in the summer and she did not want to leave home. She did not want to leave _him_.

For the first couple of weeks after the Inception, they had not seen each other frequently. But only days later, she had become a part of the 'Cobb' family where his children were concerned. They were of course, at first, skeptical of her. Skeptical of the intruder coming into their house hold, cooking for them and helping their Father around the house. But as time went by, they loved her genuinely for every smile she had brought into the house.

Ariadne started to re-think her firm decision of 'fate' and how it was non-existant. Maybe it _did _exist. For was it not fate that had brought them together? She owed Domenic everything that she had ever felt and everything that she could even dream of feeling. And Domenic owed her his entire life, for with every breath she took, she would make him a better man.

She was everything to the 'Cobb' family and everything to her wonderful team of co-workers of friends. But to Domenic, she was his soul mate. Because a soul mate does not necessarily mean to be 'a half of a whole' but it is someone that shows the world your true reflection and how not to be afraid of it.

This is to you Mrs Ariadne Cobb. A proud wife, adoptive mother of two and birth mother of three. May you rest in peace."

Miles looked down at the closed, dark cased, coffin and threw a red rose on top of it. He looked over at Dom for a moment, who had strained red eyes. Poor man, he had never thought she would actually jump.

_Authors Note:_

_Thank you for reading. _

_Please Review. _


End file.
